


Coma Dream

by andiebeaword



Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Coma dream, F/M, Gen, Hate, Love, Season 15, Series Finale, coins, criminal minds - Freeform, self reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiebeaword/pseuds/andiebeaword
Summary: Spencer sees not only Maeve but also Cat Adams while he is in a coma.
Relationships: Catherine "Cat" Adams/Spencer Reid, Maeve Donovan & Catherine "Cat" Adams, Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid, Maxine Brenner/Spencer Reid
Series: Spencer Reid Teen+ One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115525
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Coma Dream

**Author's Note:**

> For this one shot, I imagined what the finale would've been like if just Maeve and Cat had shown up in Reid's coma dream. And definite mention of Max. 
> 
> The relationships: Spencer x Maeve/Spencer x Cat/Spencer x Max/Maeve x Cat
> 
> Warnings: Angst. Fluff.

The last thing Spencer remembered was standing in his apartment, thoughts running through his head that maybe Lynch did in fact, escape, and that he was still out there. Alive. Now, all Spencer sees is himself standing over, well, himself. Or, rather, his body. Shit, am I dead? 

"No, sweetie, you're not dead." That voice. Her voice. 

"Maeve." 

Spencer couldn't believe his eyes. Was he dreaming? How can this be real? He ran towards her and pulled her in a hug he painfully regretted never being able to do all those lost years ago. Her hair seemed lighter, like the darkness that had plagued her while she was still alive, diminished and all that was left of her was...angelic. "Spencer, do you know why you're here?" 

Did he? He didn't. He still wasn't convinced he wasn't dead. 

"No, uhh, the last thing I remember was-" 

"Death, and pain have played too big a part in your life, Spencer. You're losing sight of what is most important. Something none of us can truly live without. Love." 

"Bullshit." another voice hissed. Spencer knew that voice, too. All too fucking well. 

"Cat, what are you doing here?" he asked, as if his voice echoed throughout his apartment. Cat seemed to have appeared out of thin air. She was suddenly sitting on the same chair of his she'd been sitting in only months earlier, when she was sure she'd ruin his chances at love. 

"Oooh, Spencie, tsk tsk, you don't look so hot," she spoke as she glanced down at his body, helpless on the floor, no one there to call 911 or an ambulance to make sure the good doctor actually had a chance to live. "How does it feel, Spencie? Knowing that pretty soon, you'll be with us, permanently." Before Spencer could open his mouth to protest, he saw the knob of his front door turn. Sure enough, in came J.J. and Luke. 

"Hey, we got an agent down! I repeat, Agent down! Send us an ambulance to 4937 Hillcrest Village Apartment #23 now!" J.J. yelled into her phone. She knelt down and placed two fingers on her best friend's pulse point. She could barely tell he was still alive. "Spence, Spence! Oh, god. You're gonna be alright, you need to be alright!" 

Spencer forgot for a split second that he wasn't exactly in his body right now. He went to hug J.J. and all he could do was pass completely thru her. Like he wasn't even there. He snapped back, only to find that he no longer was even in his apartment. Instead, he was at a park. Not just any park. A park he once frequented quite regularly, playing chess with young, knowledgeable kids who enjoyed beating the genius once in a blue moon or so. 

"Alright, Blondie, can we please just cut to the chase? I'm getting b-o-r-e-d." breathed Cat. Wow, even in the afterlife, she's still a bitch. Reid thought. 

"Patience, Cat. Spencer has to come to his realization on his own. Neither you nor I can force his hand." Maeve said, pleadingly. "Spencer, right now, your body is in a coma, fighting off a brain bleed. Up until now, you've managed to constantly battle good vs. evil within your big, beautiful brain. Right now, you're losing the battle, because within your heart, you haven't chosen a side." 

"But, I can't." Reid said. "I can't. It's never black and white, Maeve. It's all grey. I'd say I've been choosing grey this whole time and you're telling me I'm going to die or worse, all because I won't pick a side that technically doesn't exist in my head?" Now, Spencer was getting severely frustrated. He's one of the good guys. He knows this. 

"So, I'm gonna guess that's the reason she's here," he hissed, looking in Cat's general direction. She was now propped up on Maeve's headstone, twirling her fingers around in her hair. 

"If only it were that simple, Spencie...." Cat scoffed. "Look, we're not here to tell you all about Christmas Past, Present or Future, okay? None of that bullshit. No, Blondie and I are here, because we essentially help represent two sides of.....you." 

Now Spencer truly was utterly confused. "What does that mean?" 

"Wow, is the Doctor Genius, himself, lost for words?" Cat fake fainted, before composing herself once more. "You really don't get it, do you?" She shot a glance over at Maeve, who was standing next to Spencer, not shocked at all at what clearly goes on inside his head. 

"Spencer, what Cat means to say is that while you may think you see the world as grey, which you may very well do, you don't see yourself that way. Let me ask you this, do you see yourself as the same man when you look at both of us? Maeve gestured slowly between herself and Cat. They both knew his answer. That answer was the reason for his current predicament. 

"Of course not, Maeve, with you, I was a man in love. Even though I never got to touch you, or hold you or..." he stopped himself as he felt tears searing out his eyes. As he took his fingers and wiped his face dry, he spoke up again. "With her, I....I hated myself. I...there's no other word I can think of that would fit what I feel when I see Cat." Spencer tried hard to list more but was pulled out by Cat. 

"Lust, Spencie." she snickered at him. "You felt something. Something you have tried oh so hard-" she giggled slightly at that"-to bury deep down. Last time we saw each other alive, you acted more on those repressed feelings than ever before. See, the way I see it, and correct me if I'm wrong, Blondie, is strangely enough, you took out on yourself and me what you felt you could never do with her. All that was lost, all that was ripped from you, you took back....with me." Cat concluded, a smirk dancing across her face. Spencer, however, was fuming. 

"No!" he shouted. "I loved Maeve. I hate you!" 

"There it is," Maeve's melodic voice chimed in. "Oh, Spencer. Yes, we fell in love. What we have is special and unique. We fell in love with who we saw each other to be, without ever knowing whether or not we'd be physically attracted to one another. And that there, that only further helped shape any later relationships you came to have...including Cat." 

Spencer gulped. He'd been slowly trying to take back every word he'd been listening to Maeve saying. What was she saying, exactly? 

"I-I don't understand." he relented. He threw his hands in the air then came to rest along his girlfriend's headstone. One that he'd picked out for her before the funeral. 

"Never a dull moment, is it with you, Spencie?" Cat called out. "Allow me to spell it out for you. That big brain of yours knew itself enough to allow you to fall in love with her mind. The second she was gone, your brain had to grieve in areas that you were completely foreign to, because, let's face it, physical contact never became a thing for you two." She waved her hand, gesturing between Spencer and Maeve. "So, when you first met me, you did have a similar reaction, am I right?" Spencer paused. His mind now desperately trying to piece back together anything from the time where his team was slowly closing in on Miss .45 and her team. 

"I remember, you and I had been emailing....I pretended to be a husband who wanted my pregnant wife dead...wait...you're seriously comparing yourself to Maeve simply based on fake emails exchanged?" Now, Spencer looked nothing short of angry. A fuse had been lit and he certainly no longer felt the need to extinguish it. Cat, laughed as she pushed herself off and landed near Spencer. 

"Face it, Spencie, your precious Maeve and I are nothing but two sides to the same coin. We each possess certain qualities that compliment you. You find similar things about each of us that have attracted you to us in some way or another. It's such a shame that cute little Max chick bailed on you when she discovered just how truly of a monster you could be when your buttons get pushed just right." Now she was flat out laughing at him. 

"But she didn't, did she, Spencer?" Maeve asked. Max. Spencer thought. Now, there was a woman who didn't quite fit the bill he'd initially felt drawn to. That's when he started to see it. "Spencer, can't you see it?" Maeve's voice was beginning to come out distorted. 

"Spencie, don't you wish you could leave marks on me that won't fade?" 

"Spencer, I want to make blindfolds fun again." 

Spence, hey, maybe we can have our first date night?" 

All at once, Spencer couldn't believe his eyes. He watched as Maeve and Cat slowly faded as well as came together. As they began to mesh into each other, it was like together, they became an entirely different person. Max. Realization and understanding now hitting him in waves. His feeling for both Maeve and Cat were coming off of him and he was beginning to understand a rationalize the meaning behind a "love/hate relationship. 

"Spencer..." a voice called out. 

He could feel the ground below him give way. The world inside his brain was collapsing. And he would no doubt be caught within it. 

"Spencer..." 

He kept hearing another voice. Wait... Mom?! 

"Spencer, sweetie, honey, I'm here." Spencer truly felt the weight of his eyelids for the first time in a long while, it seemed. He slowly scanned in his new surroundings quickly realizing he was no longer inside his apartment. No, he was in a hospital, in a hospital gown, in a hospital bed. His mother beside him. Wait...

"Mom, how'd you even get here? Why are you here?" he asked, still shaking. 

"Oh, Reid," Garcia choked out, walking in from the door. "Hey, I'm sorry, but the doctors told me that your condition could've easily been worse, and that since you were your mother's power of attorney, and you never appointment one for yourself in these cases, the roles were essentially flipped in this case." 

"Spencer, what your friend means to say is, that together, we saved your life." His mother pulled him into a longing hug, one he knew he'd never forget. "Now, there is someone who I'm sure would very much like to know that you are back with us." 

Spencer furrowed his brow. A small yet strong woman slowly walked in. Max. 

"Hey, stranger, how you feeling?" she asked. He couldn't help but give her a small smile and a little laugh to pair with it. Just as Max came closer to Reid's bedside, his mom and quirky friend took that as their cue to leave the room. 

"We'll just be right outside, sweetie," his mom hummed. 

"So, I thought you told me your life doesn't get this exciting too often," Max said. Spencer tried hard, but failed to hold back a laugh and a wide grin. 

"Max, I said my personal life isn't all that exciting, my work life, however, takes more hits than I care to count anymore," he said. Max came to sit right beside Spencer, pulling her legs up on the bed, resting her head on his shoulder. 

"Well, if I were you, Doctor Reid, I'd try hard to heal rather quickly from this minor concussion," she mused. "Cause, if you do, your personal life might give your work life a run for its money." she smirked at him. 

And just like that, Spencer's heart rate sped up, causing little beeping noises to echo throughout the hallway just outside his room. 

He truly did find a rare coin with two unapologetically distinctive sides.


End file.
